Beauty and the Beast
by asuka5271
Summary: This is and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Yaoi fic. Please read and review, my first ever story


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the original story of beauty and the beast

Yo ho I decided to re edit this story after reading through it honestly I was meant to do it months ago but way too lazy hopefully I've fixed all my grammatical errors and what not but if there are the odd errors here and there I apologize and if you could point them out I'll fix them right away. For those of you that have read the original version I added a little mainly to when Inuyash and Sesshoumaru fight, I didn't like it much it felt a bit too rushed but I didn't extend Sesshoumaru's stay at the castle for too long because I wanted to keep this as a one shot. I've also added to the ending I know many of you loved the ending but back then I was a lemon virgin blushing like crazy everytime I attempted writing one I and stopped where I did. But now although I'm not the greatest at writing them I don't run and hide under my pillow willing the blush to dissappear, so I've completed the ending I couldn't all those years ago. I hope you enjoy it.

Also it came to my attention from a review by Billie Holiday that there is a yaoi manga version of Beauty and the beast I didn't know that when writing this so any similarities aside from the main beauty and the beast story line was pure coincidence, I just thought to let you know if you've read that manga.

I hope you all enjoy it please review your thoughts and for those who've read the original if you like the improvements I also might add a second part so for now I'll leave it as in progress. xD

Beauty and the Beast

The young boy gazed out of his window staring at the forest that surrounded him. The sun's rays rained down on him warming his face, the gentle breeze caressed his body like an invisible body had wrapped itself around him in a comforting embrace, whilst a symphony of birds chirping and leaves rustling greeted his ears as they twitched slightly dancing to the melody. Yet contrasting to the rather beautiful morning the young boy sighed as he once again welcomed another morning by himself.

….

Sesshoumaru looked up startled, long white hair fluttered in the breeze as he looked around hearing a faint sound. Unable to see anyone Sesshoumaru just passed it off as being part of his imagination and returned to what he was doing. Standing beside the well he threw in the plain wooden bucket. The warmth of the sun glared down upon him, his own molten gold eyes reflecting the light shining like two smaller sets of suns. Hearing the splash as the bucket hit the water; pale hands gripped the thick but worn rope from all its use and pulled the bucket back up.

"Sesshoumaru hurry up," turning his head a young woman of 18 stood at the doorway of their small home. She wore a pale blue kimono with her hair tied up in a pony tale. Muddy brown eyes stared at him in annoyance as she stood there arms crossed "quit dawdling, me and Kagome need to wash the dishes already before we serve the food. Do you not want breakfast?" his sister told him. Sesshoumaru glared at her irritated,

"I had just brought the bucket up when you came out, couldn't you at least be a little patient." he told her curtly

Kikyo scowled in an unsightly manner "do not speak to your older sister like that. Just because you are the youngest and father's favorite doesn't mean you can get away with anything." she said to him before turning and returning to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes allowing his resentment show before he untied the rope and walked towards the door.

Touga may not have been the richest man in the village but he was well known as the father to Sesshoumaru, the most beautiful boy of the village. His wife Izayoi had died giving birth to Sesshoumaru whilst his two daughters were only 2 at that time. Both girls had taken after their mother in appearance whereas his son had taken after him, though there was no denying Sesshoumaru was undoubtedly far more beautiful than he had been at that age. Because of this Sesshoumaru found himself as the object of much envy and admiration.

Parents of females and even the odd male would come by every other day bringing gifts mainly clothing for Sesshoumaru in hopes that Touga would allow one of their children marry him. It was rather pointless since Sesshoumaru was a very unsociable person and would ignore any attempt of conversation made by the females and male that wished to wed him, yet oddly that somehow seemed to add to his appeal with all the girls gushing at how mysterious he was.

Since Sesshoumaru was always at the centre of attention in the family as time wore on the relationship between him and his sister became strained. Both girls became jealous of all the attention their brother had received and always finding themselves being shoved in the background.

So when Touga found them all sat around breakfast table glaring daggers at each other he wondered how he was going to tell them his news.

"Good morning" Touga smiled breaking the tension.

Both his daughters turned around retuning the greeting with a smile of their own, Sesshoumaru just nodded saying father.

Kagome turned around her long black hair spinning, glaring at Sesshoumaru "is that all you can say, what kind of greeting was that to our father"

Sesshoumaru glared heatedly at her without uttering a word, he was more than used to his siters always picking on him and no longer felt the need to retaliate to their obvious petty jealousy.

"Now now, no arguing." Touga stopped the fight before it began "we have been blessed with such a wonderful morning and no doubt day, what are all you plans for the rest of today?" he asked taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Well Kouga had asked me to spend the day with him" Kagome said excitedly as she filled her father's bowl with some rice.

"I see" Touga smiled amusement in his eyes he had notice his middle child's interest in the young male. Kouga would make a fine husband and he knew he would make Kagome happy. "What about you two?"

"There's some cleaning to do but after that I plan to go to the market with Sango" his eldest daughter told him

"Read" was Sesshoumaru's short answer

"Oh honestly Sesshoumaru if you really have nothing to do you can help me with the housework" Kikyo told him

"I am doing something" Sesshoumaru told her coldly

"What I'm sure you sister meant is Sesshoumaru it's a beautiful day do you truly plan on spending the entire day cooped up in your room" Touga interjected

"Then I'll read outside" he told them Kikyo just tutted while Kagome rolled her eyes.

Once breakfast was finished Touga decided now to tell his kids before they all went their separate ways. "Before you leave I have something to tell you" all of his children turned to look at him curios as to what it is "I have to leave for a few days. I have some business to attend to in the next town. Whist I'm gone Kikyo will be in charge and I expect all of you to get along with each other."

"When will you be leaving?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I'll have to leave today but I'll be back the day after tomorrow" his father told him

"I see, don't worry about anything we'll take care of everything okay." Kikyo said smiling

"If you're going to the next town bring us back something" Kagome said

Sesshoumaru was in the stables finishing packing all the bags that his father would need; Shadow "neighed" as if sensing he was about to take a trip. Sesshoumaru smiled stroking the long, thick, black hair of their family's horse. Shadow was a large black stallion, a gift from one of the many suitors he had, but the only present that Sesshoumaru actually paid attention to. He had given him to his father after naming him since his father had to do a lot of business with different people from different towns but couldn't afford to buy a horse, instead he had previous rented one from the uncle down the street.

Entering the stable Touga found Sesshoumaru readying his things; he couldn't stop the apprehension from filling at the thought of leaving his son. Walking up to him "here let me" Touga took the saddle from his son. Sesshoumaru stroked Shadow's black hair as his father fixed the saddle.

Watching his son stroke Shadow gently with a soft smile of his face Touga sighed internally. "Will you be okay?" he asked breaking the silence, Sesshoumaru didn't once look up from what he was doing

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Alright then, I'll bring you something back from my travel" with the help of his son Touga mounted Shadow; grabbing the reins Sesshoumaru led his father to the stable doors. Pushing the doors open he saw his two sisters waiting outside patiently. Shadow trotted slowly outside "well then I'll be leaving. Be good, all of you"

"Be safe father" Kagome said, all of them waving good bye as they watched the figure of their father grow smaller in the distance.

As Touga rode out he began to think about the business he needed to attend to, though he wasn't lying when he said business, he wasn't telling the whole truth. A marriage proposal had arrived from the neighboring village for Sesshoumaru, the prospective bride was the daughter of the chief of that village and was said to be the most beautiful girl of the village. Since Sesshoumaru was 16 and at the right age to marry Touga could no longer reject marriage on the grounds of him being too young though he still could reject proposals, proposals from those of higher status he was bound to meet the parents and the daughter. Touga already dreaded going to this get together, already certain of what would be said, all the parents told him the same thing, how wonderful their daughters were and what good wives they would make. However he had already resigned himself to being there, he just hoped things wouldn't get messy when he had to reject them.

Sesshoumaru sighed walking up the stairs, his father was supposed to return today but he didn't know when but he hoped it would be soon though. Ever since his father had left he and his sisters had been arguing they felt now that father wasn't there they could get him to do everything and boss him about, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to accept any of it and found himself spending most of the time in his room away from his sisters.

At that very same moment Touga also sighed walking side by side with Shadow, he decided to give the horse some rest from carrying him all morning. The meeting went just as bad as he thought, the daughter beautiful as she may be was also very vain, and the parents weren't all that wonderful either they spoiled their children rotten. Even if Sesshomaru was interested in getting married Touga could already imagine his son looking at the daughter in disgust, which regardless of her not being suited for him wouldn't bode well for them.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he walked through the maze of a forest; he wanted to get back quickly already expecting to be told about the numerous arguments that occurred whilst he was gone. Cutting through the forest was the quickest way to get back though people rarely cut through it. There were rumors of a monstrous beast that resided in the heart of the forest and ate anyone that dared to enter, since Touga wasn't the one to believe in fairy tales he felt no problems with entering. However the supposedly shortcut was taking longer than Touga expected, trees loomed around him from all angles blocking the sun leaving him in pseudo darkness and there wasn't much of a definitive path to follow to lead him out of there. He had to trust his own instincts to get out though they didn't seem to be getting him anywhere anytime soon.

Thinking back to his children he was overcome with sadness that when he went back he wouldn't be able to bring his son back something after having promised him. Touga was able to find two beautiful dresses for both his daughters a green one for Kagome and a red one for Kikyo before the meeting. Unfortunately he didn't have time to find Sesshoumaru anything knowing how particular his son was about gifts Touga planned on searching for something longer after the meeting, but considering how it went he decided that he should leave before any more problems arose.

Golden eyes widened in pure shock staring at the view before him. For what felt like hours all he saw was trees, trees and more trees until finally he saw a sliver of light, speeding towards it he couldn't suppress the gasp as he was met with the wondrous appearance of a rose garden. Touga blinked repeatedly not believing it to be true, his eyes greedily drinking in the beauty before him whilst wondering how could such a place exist in the middle of the forest. Tying Shadow's reins to a nearby tree he walked forward in amazement, staring at all the different colored roses before him. He walked over to a bush of white roses, closing his eyes he breathed in their sweet scent blinded to the castle that rested further forward. Words could not describe the breathtaking beauty of each rose; deciding that a white rose would be perfect for Sesshoumaru he plucked one out.

Suddenly the air went cold; a gust of wind blew knocked Touga down. Letting out a small yell Touga landed on his back bruising it, the white rose fell out of his hand and on to the grassy ground. A loud booming voice thundered down on him "FILTHY HUMAN YOU DARE ENTER MY GARDEN AND STEAL MY ROSE!" Touga froze fear gripping his heart, Shadow "neighed" in fear pulling at the reins trying to break free. Searching around wildly for the source of voice that called out but he couldn't see anyone. "YOU WILL DIE DESGUSTING HUMAN FOR DARING TO ENTER AND TAINT MY GARDEN!" The wind picked up again blowing violently the tie on his hair ripped as his hair whipped around his face.

"Wait," Touga backed up putting his hands out "I'm sorry I didn't know it was you I just wanted one for my son was all. I'm sorry I'll put back" he managed to say rambling on, his body trembled as he hastily picked up the rose and shoved it back into the bush. A few petals dropped off from the rough treatment

"YOU DARE TAKE THE ROSE AND NOW DESTROY IT! NOW THERE IS NO FORGIVENESS. YOU WILL SEND YOUR SON TO COME LIVE HERE OTHERWISE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WILL PERISH! LEAVE!" the voice boomed.

Touga ran to Shadow body drenched in cold sweat, shaky hands fumbled on the reins undoing them before he climbed onto him riding out as fast he could. He couldn't believe the beast was real! Though rumors said that all those who entered never returned he still didn't believe, and now because of his own foolishness Sesshoumaru would suffer or they all would die.

It was later in the evening Touga returned home only to be met with the sounds of bickering; entering the living room he saw his son and two daughters facing each other. Kagome turned around hearing him enter "father, finally your back. Ever since you left Sesshoumaru has refused to do anything he just sits in his room even though you left Kikyo in charge he never listens to her just argues every time we ask him to do a few chores."

"Few chores, you've asked me to do everything while you go gallivanting with that bastard from down the street" Sesshoumaru bit back Kagome fumed ready to say another earful

"Enough" Touga shouted quieting all of them, it was only then all the children noticed the grave look on their fathers face.

"Father what's wrong? Are you alright?" Kikyo asked placing a hand on his arm worry etched in her features.

"I am fine but we must speak, come lets go to the dinner table"

Touga walked towards the kitchen without looking back. All three of his children followed him wondering what happened, they all sat down waiting for their father to speak. Slowly he began to tell them "as I was returning from my business meeting I decided to take a shortcut through the forest." Kagome and Kikyo gasped while Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly

"Father you know of the stories of what lay at the centre of the forest" Kikyo told him

"I am aware but I didn't believe them and now I don't know what to do" Touga placed his head in his palm as tears poured out of his eyes "I found a beautiful rose garden and picked out a flower to give to Sesshoumaru as a gift since I didn't have enough time to search for one from the village. But the garden belonged to the beast and he told me if Sesshoumaru didn't go to his castle he will kill us all" their father broke down crying at what he had done. Both girls' eyes widened in shock and fear before they both turned to Sesshoumaru and glared at him as if it was his fault.

"Father please don't cry" Kikyo move around him to his right whilst Kagome moved to his left both placing their hands on his shoulders.

"How can I not, if I do not give up Sesshoumaru then we will all die"

"Then I'll go" Sesshoumaru said, Touga looked up in surprise

"Sesshoumaru" Touga began

"Its fine I'll leave. I won't let you die" Sesshoumaru told him getting up he left to ready Shadow for the journey not giving his father time to respond or seeing the look of pure pain upon his fathers face.

"Sesshoumaru you do not have to do this, I should be the one to go" Touga tried to convince his son not to leave he could not let his son go to what was most likely to be his death.

"There is no choice either I go or we'll all die" His sisters were packing some supplies for him to take, Sesshoumaru knew they couldn't wait to get rid of him

"But what if you get killed"

"Better one than four" Sesshoumaru told him, though truthfully the only one he cared for was his father.

Climbing onto Shadow Sesshoumaru took a last look at his father; the man seemed to have aged suddenly Sesshoumaru could feel his heart ache at the sight of the pure helplessness upon his fathers face, if anything that just increase his determination to leave he loved his father early an would never let anything happen to him.

Touga looked back his eyes full of sorrow and pain at what he had done "goodbye father" Sesshoumaru whispered before setting off into the night. The cool, crispy air brushed across his face and through his hair as he and Shadow rode through the night. Sesshoumaru almost forgot what he was doing enjoying the freedom of flying through the starry night; he always enjoyed riding at night feeling the cool breeze upon his skin whilst the numerous stars watched over him. When he was younger his father had always told him that his mother was up there with the stars watching over him and his sister.

Nearing the forest he slowed down there weren't any clear pathways for him and Shadow to follow that would lead to the castle. Dismounting he held onto Shadow's reins and entered; the crescent moon shone down on him illuminating the forest with an eerie evil glow. Sesshoumaru could barely see that well having almost tripped several times due to the darkness. The further he got the darker it became, as if the trees were deliberately blocking out the moonlight leading him to eternal darkness.

After tripping for the hundredth time bruised and tired Sesshomaru finally found the rose garden his father spoke of. However rather than looking beautiful as his father had described the garden they looked raher sinister. The roses appeared to grow around him trying to entangle him in their thorny stems Sesshoumaru bypassed the trudging forward until he saw the castle.

Large wooden doors with moss growing at the edges stood before him. The image of a large dog was carefully carved into the door but Sesshoumaru couldn't see what kind of breed it was, a golden knocker shaped like a paw laid beneath it. Taking it in his hands Sesshoumaru knocked three times he waited a few moments before the door loudly creaked open. Walking inside Sesshoumaru saw a wrinkly old women in a plain faded night robes her white hair was tied back into a bun, even though her appearance said she was nearing death deep blue eyes held youthfulness to them, she held a torch up to his face whilst the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness making it impossible for Sesshoumaru to what it was like.

"The master has been waiting for you" chapped lips moved slightly to reveal the sound of a raspy, old voice. She turned around "It is late I'll show you to your room"

"Erm, excuse me but what should I do with my horse?" Sesshoumaru asked he doubted he was allowed to bring Shadow into the house.

"Leave him, someone will take him to the stables" she told him, Sesshoumaru wasn't really sure what to do but since the old women kept walking and was the only one with any source of light he dropped the reins and followed her. The loud sound of the doors closing made him jump,

"Are you certain someone will look after my horse?" Sesshoumaru asked feeling guilty about leaving Shadow; he cherished that horse more than anything.

"He will be attended to. I am Lady Himeko, I am the house keeper if there is anything you need do not fear asking." They walked down an empty, dusty hallway, Sesshoumaru idly wondered wasn't house keepers meant to keep the house clean.

"This is you room, you will stay here from now on, your things will be brought up tomorrow, but there are some night robe in the wardrobe" Himeko told him as they entered the room.

She began going to all the torches lighting them up, as light came into his room Sesshomaru saw that it was equally as empty as the hallway aside from the necessities, a four poster bed lay at the back wall opposite the door with a small bedside table, there was a singular wardrobe to the left and a desk not that far from it. Faded red curtains covered the large windows on both sides of his bed and a door was on the right which he guessed led to a bathroom. Dust had collected everywhere and aside from the bed it didn't seem as if anything had been cleaned at all he could even see the numerous foot prints on the floor from whoever made the bed. "My room is a few doors down shout if you need anything" Himeko told him before leaving. The exhaustion from his tip suddenly made itself known Sesshoumaru walked over to his bed collapsing on it, he decided that he would clean the room tomorrow but for now he would sleep.

Waking up Sesshoumaru found himself in an unfamiliar place, as the events of the night before returned to his mind Sesshoumaru couldn't help but sigh sadly. Was his father doing well he wondered, he hoped his father wasn't worrying too much. He knew his sisters would not be worried they would throw a party if they could.

Another sigh escaped his lips; dust flew up from the ground the moment Sesshoumaru's feet meet the cold floor as he got up. He sneezed repeatedly before the dust settled back down again, he looked at his room in disgust, did no one know how to keep things clean. Thinking of his situation he wondered what was going to happen to him now. Was he to be the meal of the beast? Or was he to be trapped here like some princess waiting for some knight in shinning amour to come and rescue him? He laughed humorlessly as the thought recalling the few male suitors he had. Getting up he grabbed his bag going into the bathroom to wash and dress. He would ask Himeko for some cleaning supplies and make his room useable.

Putting the mop down Sesshomaru wiped his brown of the sweat sitting down, he had spent all day cleaning his room and now he could finally see the wooden floor boards. Staring at the clean room he wondered as to why he'd done it in the first place the beast was probably going to kill him once he fattened him up so there really was no point in keeping it clean, but then again Sesshoumaru could not stand being in a filthy environment for more than a couple of hours and it would take a good few day to fatten him up. Standing he walked over to the bathroom regretting the pointlessness of the bath he took that morning when he had just gotten dirty again.

A week had passed since Sesshoumaru was brought to the castle and in the duration of that time not once had he seen the beast, or anyone else aside from Himeko. She would come deliver his meals to his room or wherever he was. It amazed him to no end how she knew where he was, but then again the only places he went to were the stable to see Shadow and the garden's excluding his room.

Sesshoumaru was quite glad he had cleaned his room; he didn't think he could survive in that filthy mess for more than a night. He was currently scouring the rose gardens, his father was right the roses were beautiful though at night they seemed cruel. Breathing in the scents deeply he relaxed a small smile on his lips; the garden always relaxed him in a way nothing else ever managed to. He enjoyed taking the books he brought along out here to read. A flash of red suddenly caught his eyes turning "whose there?" he called out but only the birds and the animals could be heard. Walking forward he found a bush of red roses, Sesshoumaru laughed at his own silliness "I must be going insane" he turned back towards the castle wanting to get some rest

Golden eyes watched in fear and curiosity hidden behind one of the bushes, he had only come out for a sneak peek wanting to see the other more closely than he could from his window but now the boy might discover him. However the boy stood in front of another red rose bush laughing, the boys puppy ears twitched hearing what the other was saying and let out a small breath having not been discovered. He waited until the other boy left before he too made his way back happy he was able to complete what he wanted to do.

A couple of days had passed since the incident in the garden and Sesshoumaru was getting restless, he had tried questioning Himeko about the beast but she remained tight lipped saying the master of the house will show himself when the time was right however Sesshoumaru did not know when that would be. Getting off his bed he walked into the hallway, if Himeko was not going to tell him were the beast was then Sesshoumaru would search for it himself. Determined he set off to search the house.

He walked from corridor to corridor, looked in room from room but nothing could be found aside from old furniture and piles of dust. As the hours passed his determination began to wilt before he decided it was hopeless, he would just have to wait for the beast to introduce himself and headed back to his room. It was on his way back he saw it, a flash of red, and this time it was definitely not a red rose. Quickly following it he was led to a pair of black wooden double doors, Sesshoumaru had never been here before all the other doors were dark brown. Pushing them open he was greeted with the shock of his life. Standing in front of him was a boy of a year younger with long white hair flowing behind him but that was not what caught his attention, it was the puppy ears on his head and the claws on his hands.

Sesshoumaru had found him, he finally came face to face with the beast; he wasn't as terrifying as Sesshoumaru thought, he actually reminding him of a cute little puppy he used to play with when he was a child. Unfortunately at that moment the beast in the process of getting changed, the beast immediately pulled his red robes back on blushing. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, snapping out of his stupor

"You are the beast aren't you? Why have you threatened my family?" Sesshoumaru asked instead

"How dare you come in here and demand answers from me. Leave, you were already informed you will meet me when the time is right. If you do not heed my word be assured you will meet the worst fate" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, though he didn't look as if he could take anyone down but the beast had powers that was not of the human world. Doing as he was told he returned to his room with the image of the beast burned into his mind.

It was a few days later when the beast reappeared, Sesshoumaru was in the garden reading when the beast made his appearance. He was shorter than Sesshoumaru by a few inches. "My name is Inuyasha, not beast and you will remain here for as long as I command. You may use any of the rooms as you please of course not the ones that are in use. I'm sure Himeko has already explained everything else and if you have questions you can go and ask her. However if you wish for an audience with me then you know where I am however you are to knock" at this he stared at Sesshoumaru pointedly "and if you hear me answer then enter, if not come back later. Now goodbye" Inuyasha was about to turn around when Sesshoumaru grabbed his hand

"Wait" Inuyasha immediately snatched his hand back not use to physical touch "I'm sorry, however I want to speak to you"

"Is this about you question from a few days ago?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head "you are here because you father tried to steal one of my roses, were you not already aware of that"

"I'm aware of that but threatening a person's life over one rose, this entire garden is full of roses surely you wouldn't miss one"

"I grew these roses not for anyone else but myself and he thought he could just come here and steal something I worked on. It matters not I have a garden full of roses they are all important to me and I will not allow anyone to have them"

"Roses exist to be admired do they not, you are being selfish not allowing the world to see the" Sesshoumaru countered

"And why would I want the would of vile humans to see my creations"

"Humans are not vile"

"Oh they are not are they? Che, don't make me laugh all you care about is beauty, that's all that matters pretty things you don't care for anything else as long as it's beautiful you would sell your soul for it, and those who aren't pretty will get jealous of those who are and hurt them" Inuyasha shouted before he turned and fled leaving Sesshoumaru stumped at the bitterness he had heard in his voice.

Sesshoumaru stared wonderingly at the spot Inuyasha had been standing he knew what Inuyasha said to be true having experienced it himself but at the same time he couldn't help but want to convince Inuyasha wrong.

The next time they met Inuyasha was caressing a rose lovingly a small soft smile playing on his lips. For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru felt as if his breath was being stolen as he gazed at the scene in front of him, the image in front of him was so ethereal that it felt surreal. Rather than taking away the beauty the ears and claws seemingly added to it, Inuyasha screamed of a wildness someone untamable, part of nature yet at the same time holding an air of innocence and vulnerability.

It was beautiful, completely and utterly wonderful. Sesshoumaru could feel his heart speeding up; his palms began to sweat as a strange fluttering announced itself within his stomach.

Large golden orbs met his brightened with happiness and peace offered by the garden "hi" Sesshoumaru wanted to hit himself with how stupid he sounded. His heart speed up faster as heat pooled into his face. He didn't understand what was happening to him.

"Are you okay you face it rather red" Inuyasha asked concerned he walked over to Sesshoumaru placing a hand on his forehead. It took everything Sesshoumaru had not to run away or do something else, what he wasn't certain but his body seemed to be experiencing a rush of adrenaline and he was overcome with the strange desire to wrap his arms around Inuyasha.

Taking a deep breath trying to calm himself down and dispel his unusual thoughts "I'm fine" removing Inuyasha's hand he turned and left.

A few days had passed since then yet no matter when he saw Inuyasha he would be over come with a strange heat, palms sweating and filled with an energy to do something whilst what felt like a million butterflies would be fluttering inside his stomach. At first Sesshoumaru thought he was sick yet it was only when he saw Inuyasha he reacted like that other wise he was completely fine.

He was lounging in the libarary when Inuyasha found him, he had spent the better part of the day trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with him but he had come up with nothing. Tired and frustrated he never noticed Inuyasha's presence until the boy spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading" what his reply not feeling in the mood to talk but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice being in a rather playful mood.

"Reading what?" he asked leaning over Sesshoumaru's shoulder trying to get a better look. Sesshoumaru tensed feeling the heat of Inuyasha's body seep into his back he could already feel his face flushing as the butterflies attacked his stomach with a vengeance.

Moving away from the boy trying to control his beating his heart, if things continued Sesshoumaru swore his heart would burst straight out of his chest.

"It doesn't concern you" Inuyasha pouted causing a tornado to erupt inside Sesshoumaru's stomach he wanted to grab Inuyasha and do something.

Growing more and more angry with how he was reacting Sesshoumaru scowled glaring at Inuyasha. It was his entire fault, before coming here Sesshoumaru never acted like this he always had a strong control over his emotions and now Inuyasha was doing something to him.

Inuyasha scrunch up his face in confusion and a little hurt he had no idea what he had done to warrant such a horrible look especially since he thought he and Sesshoumaru had become friends over the time he had lived there but maybe that was it maybe it was all a lie and Sesshoumaru was just playing with him after all who would want to be friends with a beast. Pain filled his chest only to be replaced with anger

"What's the matter with you why are you glaring at me" Inuyasha demanded but Sesshoumaru's glare just grew more intense "fine be that way I suppose I can't expect any more from a human" Inuyasha bit out his own temper flaring

"What is that suppose to mean"

"You're talking now" Inuyasha said sarcastically "you know what I mean all humans are the same you all act like you nice and shit but in the end you all selfish all you care about is look and appearance."

Sesshoumaru had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about but he was far to lost in his anger and that the strangeness that was happening to him being Inuyasha's fault he didn't really care.

"What makes you think you know anything about humans don't you dare speak about them."

"I know more than enough only caring when something's pretty and if not throwing it away, you're all so shallow. You sit there on you high horse pretending to be great when all humans are disgusting, your own father tried to even still from me and then gave you up so he could live." Inuyasha was practically shouting at him Inuyasha knew he was going too far but he was too angry with how Sesshoumaru toyed with him he didn't care.

"Shut the hell up you are nothing more than a filthy beast jealous you can't be as beautiful as humans so you make a garden of roses to compensate you own ugliness" Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as did Sesshoumaru's never having gotten this angry before.

"Get out" Inuyasha told him "Get out now and never come back I don't to see you face ever again!" Inuyasha shouted before he bolted and left, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure but he thought he saw tears running down his face but he brushed it off as his imagination, instead focusing on what this meant. He was now finally free to return home. Taking his things and mounting Shadow he rode out of there impatient to return home.

He was greeted with a mixture of response when he had returned home, his sisters did not seem happy but his father was overjoyed yet worried at what this meant. Sesshoumaru assured him nothing would happen he didn't run away the beast told him to return so they would be fine and quickly enough they fell back into their normal routine as if nothing had happened. Two days had passed since Sesshoumaru had returned, two days with this strange nagging feeling that something wasn't right. He tried to forget Inuyasha and the castle but he couldn't, he felt guilty he should not have spoken to Inuyasha like that, he didn't mean it he was just angry that he didn't understand why he reacted strangely towards him. It was during the third day Sesshoumaru took action, he realized he would not be able to relax unless he saw Inuyasha and apologized, saddling up Shadow he left without telling anyone where he was going.

Once he was there he went through the back door knowing it would always be open. Inside he quickly searched for Inuyasha's room wanting to get it over with, finally there he knocked twice, hearing no answer he opened the door. Inside he found a red pile huddled in the middle of the bed, muffled sobs coming from it. "Go away Himeko I'm not hungry" Inuyasha choked out. Sesshoumaru walked forward a horrible pain in his chest as if someone was clenching his heart.

"I am not Himeko" Inuyasha's head shot up letting him see the red and puffiness of his eyes. Inuyasha had to have been crying for days and Sesshoumaru was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt, hoping he wasn't the cause of it but knowing deep down that he was.

"I wasn't crying" quickly wiping his tears "what the hell are you doing here I thought I told you I didn't wish to see you face" Inuyasha told him angrily Sesshoumaru just climbed on the bed, cupping Inuyasha's face as he brushed his swollen eyes

"I'm sorry, I did not wish to make you cry you," Inuyasha pushed him away

"I told you I wasn't crying" but Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha pulling him into a hug. Inuyasha's entire body froze feeling the body heat of Sesshoumaru's flowing through him, soon he relaxed into the embrace as the tears began to fall freely.

"Why did you come back?" Inuyasha asked, an hour had passed since Sesshoumaru had arrived they had repositioned themselves so Inuyasha was sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap though he was still in Sesshoumaru's embrace Sesshoumaru feeling rather possessive and enjoying his arms around the younger boy. Both of them were sitting on his bed as Sesshoumaru gently stoked his hair and ran his fingers over Inuyasha's ears. The fur was soft, even the guard hairs felt tender to touch.

"I wished to apologize for what I said I was angry and took it out on you. The truth is I have experienced what you've said to me people only seeing me for my beauty and nothing else. My own sisters despise me" was Sesshoumaru's soft reply. Inuyasha moved back hands on Sesshoumaru's chest looking at him in the eyes.

Looking back down "I was human" Inuyasha spoke softly, so softly Sesshoumaru almost couldn't hear what was being said. His eyes widened in surprise "my parents were nobility, they had been trying to conceive a child for so long and finally I was born." Inuyasha spoke slowly as he recounted the painful memories of how he had become the beast. "I was a beautiful baby and grew up to become a beautiful young man. Everyone came to see me, sometimes bringing gifts. I had marriage proposals from the age of 5 even though I wasn't old enough to marry. I was always treated kindly, however there were those who didn't like me because I was beautiful." he paused trying to collect his thoughts while Sesshoumaru waited patiently for him to continue, he found that he and Inuyasha shared a similar life and understood more of what he had meant that day they had argued. "It was during my 16th birthday. I was given a present by someone, a female from the village. She had it delivered by another, giving the lie she had a sick relative in the neighboring country and had to leave immediately but truthfully she just didn't want to be caught." Inuyasha began to brake down as he spoke his next words, tear drops running down his face. "I had thought she was my friend. I spoke to her a few times so I never suspected that the package she gave me held a curse."

His voice broke slightly; taking a deep breath he wiped away his tears telling the rest of his tale "there was a piece of paper with foreign words, after I read it out aloud there was this blinding light. When I came to I looked like this." He spoke with bitterness as he looked at his claws "father tried everything but we couldn't find a cure since we needed to know what was used for the curse. She would've needed to make some sort of potion using my hair or something of me and the words; once I said them the curse was activated.

At first people tried to help me by acting as if everything was normal but as time past I went out less and less. I was no longer treated the same; being abandoned by the people I thought were my friends when in reality they only cared for me as long as I was beautiful. Soon enough even my parents were they same, they left me telling they were unable to care for me. They did not want a monster for a son" Inuyasha completely broke down head in his hands as the tears once again poured out. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around Inuyasha pulling closer angered and saddened about what he had to go through, after a few moments Inuyasha spoke again. "Your father was the first person that dared to come here everyone else is too afraid. When I heard he had a son; I know I was being selfish, but I. I just didn't want to be alone anymore, I just wanted someone to read and play with so I forced you to come here. I'm sorry" Inuyasha once again found himself crying into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Do not be. You have no reason to be sorry. What happened to you was cruel and unfair. Trust me Inuyasha I'm well aware of what it is like having people both like and hate you because of your own appearance." Lifting up his chin Sesshoumaru looked his tear stained face gently kissing both of Inuyasha's eyes "you have nothing to be sorry for" he murmured before place a chaste kiss upon the beasts lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, a blush gracing his face as his hand flew to his mouth, he forgot all about crying as he stared at Sesshoumaru disbelievingly.

"Wha… Why did you…?"

Sesshoumaru rested his forehead against Inuyasha's, staring intently into golden eyes he replied "I will never leave you again. From the moment I saw you, you had captured my heart but I did not understand and took out my anger on you I am sorry, seeing your tear stained face had made me realize I do not want to ever see you cry in sadness ever again. Though I do not deserve it I ask you if you will let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you" Inuyasha felt all the heat rush to his face as he blushed

"Can I kiss you?" Inuyasha's body was numb with shock he had no idea how to respond never having been in this situation before, or thinking it possible because of his appearance.

"Stop messing with me" he pushed Sesshoumaru back "how can you love me when I look like this" Sesshoumaru pulled him back close never releasing his firm grip

"Beauty is only skin deep. I was drawn by your soul, to me Inuyasha no one can compare to you" Inuyasha searched his eyes for any deception but only saw sincerity; he couldn't believe it was possible. He was afraid, for so long he wanted to be loved, for so long he wanted a real friend someone he could talk to and laugh with, who wanted to be with for him and not his appearance. He had poured his entire heart out to Sesshoumaru but even still he couldn't bring himself to trust him. Inuyasha knew one day Sesshoumaru would leave him

"I don't believe you" he quietly whispered "you might think you love me now but one day you'll leave me and I'll be alone again."

"That will never happen. What will it take you to believe me?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I don't know" Inuyasha whispered unable to bring himself to trust Sesshoumaru's word, he had been betrayed too many times, by his friends and family alike.

Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha down until he was straddling the younger boy "I love you Inuyasha. If you will not believe my word then I will make you believe with my body" Sesshoumaru told him seriously before attacking Inuyasha's lips. He started out slowly just enjoying the taste of Inuyasha's lips against his, Inuyasha was too shocked to do anything feeling the wet tongue press against his lips he subconsciously parted his own giving Sesshoumaru entrance into his mouth. Inuyasha whimpered as Sesshoumaru explored his mouth; his own hands grabbed the front of Sesshoumaru's shirt as all the strength ebbed away from his body.

Sesshoumaru's body was pressed against him sending his heat down to Inuyasha causing an unfamiliar sensation to course through his body and collect in the pit of his stomach. It was Sesshoumaru who pulled away for the much needed breath; Inuyasha opened his eyes unsure of when they had closed. A string of saliva connecting their mouth broke apart as Sesshoumaru stared at him with burning passion, lust and love. Inuyasha shivered at the intensity of his eyes as even more strange sensations coursed throughout his body making him shiver as if he was cold even though his body was burning.

"I love you and I will keep say it until you believe. I will never leave you" he began to trace a trail of wet from Inuyasha's throat to his shoulders, Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but all that came out were soft moans and gasps as the strange sensations continued to grow. His face grew hotter as he found himself blushing even more ferociously than before. Sesshoumaru undid his own top and threw it to the floor before he made a start on Inuyasha's clothes.

"No," Inuyasha managed to say "it's embarrassing"

"Do not be foolish there is nothing to be embarrassed about" he told him before removing all of Inuyasha's clothing. Inuyasha covered him face with his arms not wanting to look at Sesshoumaru while he admired Inuyasha's nakedness. Inuyasha was truly beautiful, even as the beast nothing could compare, long lean legs, narrow hip, a slender yet toned stomach and chest and milky white skin without a singular blemish. As well as his fully erect penis leaking pre cum, Sesshoumaru could feel himself growing more hard than he was if that even was possible, he wanting nothing more than to devour Inuyasha immediately. "Look at me" he commanded seeing Inuyasha hiding, Inuyasha just shook his head. Pulling his arms from his face he drew Inuyasha into another searing kiss before he could protest. Pulling away he went directly for Inuyasha's left nipple as his fingers toyed with the right. Inuyasha mewled in pleasure, his toes curling in breathing heavily. Everywhere Sesshoumaru touched burnt but it was a pleasant heat, an unbearably pleasant heat.

He continued licking and sucking at the hardened nub, Inuyasha reacted so much to the slightest touch, proof of his innocence. Sesshoumaru didn't think he could become so arouse from pleasuring another yet he felt he could come with the way Inuyasha was moaning and writhing beneath him. Switching to the right nipple he gave it the same attention as he had with the left while rubbing and pinching the left nipple between his fingers. Once he was done teasing Inuyasha's nipple's he pulled him into his lap so Inuyasha's back was leaning against him chest. They share slow passionate kiss while Sesshoumaru's hands roamed around Inuyasha's body caressing every inch he could find, however he deliberately ignored the part that needed to be touched the most. Breaking the kiss he kissed down towards the juncture between his neck and shoulder, sucking on the skin making sure to leave a mark. All the while his left had begun teasing Inuyasha's nipples whilst his right wrapped around him. Inuyasha let a moan shuddering his hands tangled in the bed sheets below, he told Sesshoumaru to stop but he wouldn't listen, instead Sesshoumaru began stroking him in a rather lazy manner.

Inuyasha kept moaning out loud. The sensations were driving him crazy, never in his life had he experienced something like this, never had he known such pleasure could ever have existed. Sesshoumaru was over come with the urge to touch Inuyasha's puppy ears; he moved his mouth and sucked on one of the triangular, furry ears, nipping and biting gently. The fur felt so silky in his mouth sliding across his tongue so smoothly. Inuyasha cried out for him not to when his entire body tensed, throwing his head back he cried out Sesshoumaru's name as he came violently into his lover's hand and onto the bed sheets. Once he came down from his high he looked up at Sesshoumaru blushing "sor-sorry, I tried to make you stop" Sesshoumaru pulled his hand to his mouth licking off the remaining essence, Inuyasha's eyes widened his face growing a deeper shade of red.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything; instead he pushed Inuyasha onto his hands and knees. He ran his hands over Inuyasha's behind feeling the firm yet softness of his muscles.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked both fear and anticipation of what was to come though he was unsure he knew Sesshoumaru would bring him more of the strange pleasurable sensations. Sesshoumaru still didn't answer, instead pushed Inuyasha's legs apart and he spread out Inuyasha's cheeks to reveal an already swollen entrance. Sesshoumaru ran his thumb over it causing the muscle to quiver, Inuyasha let out a soft gasp "no don't it's dirty"

"There is nothing dirty about this area. In fact I have never seen anything so beautiful and tempting." Sesshoumaru lowered his mouth on the opening, kissing it softly before he delved his tongue into the tight ring of muscles. Inuyasha cried out at the new sensations racked his body making his instantly hard again.

Sesshoumaru was addicted; the taste of Inuyasha was incomparable, driving him insane with lust and desire. He wanted more; no he needed more pushing his tongue deeper into the tight cavern. He slid back and forth causing Inuyasha to pant and gasp in need. Pulling away Sesshoumaru knew he needed to complete Inuyasha's preparations before both of them could find their completion.

Slicking up his own fingers he slowly pushed one of them in. Inuyasha tensed feeling the invading digit

"Relax Inuyasha, it'll hurt if you remain tensed" Inuyasha did as he was told his mind too hazy to do anything else and tried relaxing. Using his other hand Sesshoumaru softly caressed and kissed Inuyasha's buttocks helping him to relax. Inuyasha slowly began to get used to the invading finger, as his breath became heavy with pleasure; indicating the disappearance of his initial discomfort Sesshoumaru slid in another finger.

"Hurts" Inuyasha cried feeling a twinge of pain

"Shh" Sesshoumaru soothed "just make sure you relax and the pain will disappear" he began to slowly move his fingers as he searched for that spot inside of Inuyasha that made him go

"Ahhh" Inuyasha called out as his body was suddenly wracked with intense pleasure, Sesshoumaru smirked finding it. He made sure to continuously brush against that spot making Inuyasha whimper and moan in pleasure. Deciding Inuyasha was prepared enough Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers out causing Inuyasha to whimper at the loss of contact

"Do not fret; I will give you something more fulfilling" Sesshoumaru told him as his he flipped Inuyasha on his back. Spreading out his legs Sesshoumaru undid his own trousers

"Please" Inuyasha begged, he didn't know what he was begging for all he knew was that he needed something and if he didn't get it he would burst. Sesshoumaru too was at his limit unable to hold him self back he settled himself in between Inuyasha's legs, positioning himself, he penetrated him. Inuyasha cried out in pain feeling himself being ripped apart from the inside

"No! It hurts too much. Take it out!" tears leaked from his eyes, Sesshoumaru licked away all of his tears before whispering into his ear

"Remember this pain Inuyasha. This pain is proof of my promise, my love and our joining. This is the pain as we become one." Sesshoumaru gently kissed Inuyasha's ear "I will never stop loving you. You are forever mine"

Inuyasha gasped breathing heavily as he felt Sesshoumaru penetrate him, but it was just his body that was being broken into, his mind heat and soul Sesshoumaru was ripping apart all of his barriers leaving his soul bare and vulnerable. But rather than ridiculing him Sesshoumaru's own soul wrapped around his offering him love, support and protection. He could feel it their emotions entwining as their souls melted into one another.

Moans flew from his mouth an orchestra of passion but Inuyasha was deafened to them, all he could focus on was the molten gold eyes that looking down at him commanding yet soothing.

The heat he had felt before when Sesshoumaru touched him had given way to a warmth just as intense as the heat but more stable offering him something he knew would last forever. They weren't fucking or even doing the romanticized coined term of love making. No. There act went beyond for it was not two souls coming to together going as one, but rather one soul separated returning to being one.

When Inuyasha came it wasn't to an explosion of white or a visitation to nirvana but rather what greeted him was the sound of glass shattering as Sesshoumaru broke his last line of defence, entwining their soul completely that no longer could you say it belonged to two people. Inuyasha gave everything to Sesshoumaru who accepted him completely whilst offering his own self to which Inuyasha greedily took. Never before had Inuyasha thought himself to be a possessive person but at that moment all he could see going through his head was _mine _Sesshoumaru was his and he was Sesshoumaru's.

Their lips met in rather slow lazy kiss unbecoming of their previous arduous activity, yet it was a kiss that reflected everything their bodies had offered. Not heat driven lust, passionate love, or even mysterious excitement but rather warmth, comfort, security and most importantly unflinching acceptance. Both had suffered lost trust in other but mainly because you see their relationship was one of love, need, or lust but a fact.

They were one soul torn in two.

A connection nothing could break, nothing could dull, and not even death could part.

Sesshoumaru had shown Inuyasha and learned himself alive or dead it would be together.


End file.
